Luchadors
The Luchadors are one of the 4 factions from the World Tour: International Incident set. They focus on playing actions on other players' minions, particularly Set-Up actions, in order to trigger other cards' effects. Other factions from the same set: ''Mounties, Musketeers, Sumo Wrestlers. Cards OF ALL THE CARDS ''(Add info on the number of minions and actions, and the total minion base power) Among their actions, there are: * ? play-on-minion actions: Pin, Powerful Set-Up, Quick Set-Up, Smart Set-Up, * ? play-on-base actions, * ? standard actions (? that affects one or more minions, in bold): Out for the Count, Reversal, Señor Muchoslam vs the Monsters, * ? actions that directly increase a minion's power: Powerful Set-Up. Minions 1x Señor Muchoslam - power 5 - Place an action from your discard pile into your hand. Talent: Play an action that can be played on another player’s minion as an extra action. FAQ 2x Capa Roja - power 4 - Special: Before this base scores, you may destroy a minion here with printed power 3 or less controlled by each other player. FAQ 3x Flor Loca - power 3 - Ongoing: If another player’s minion here has one of your actions played on it, this minion has +2 power. FAQ 4x Yellow Demon - power 2 - You may search your deck and/or discard pile for a Set-Up action and place it into your hand. FAQ Actions (to be ordered alphabetically) ?x Out for the Count - Choose a minion with one or more of your actions on it. Return one of those actions to your hand. Destroy that minion. FAQ ?x Pin - Play on a minion with one of your actions on it. Ongoing: This minion’s abilities are cancelled, and its power isn’t added to its controller’s total power here. FAQ ?x Powerful Set-Up - Play on another player’s minion. Ongoing: Each of your minions here has +1 power. FAQ ?x Quick Set-Up - Play on another player’s minion. You may play an extra action. FAQ ?x Reversal - Special: Before a base scores where you are not winning, take control of a minion there with a Set-Up action on it until the end of the turn. Destroy any number of your actions on that minion. FAQ ?x Smart Set-Up - Play on another player’s minion. Ongoing: After the first time each turn a minion is played here, draw a card. FAQ ?x Señor Muchoslam vs the Monsters - Choose any number of actions from your discard pile. Place one that can be played on a minion into your hand and shuffle the rest into your deck. FAQ ?x Action name - Action ability FAQ ICON Bases * Ringside * The Squared Circle Clarifications Here are the official clarifications as they appear in the World Tour: International Incident rulebook: (Add the official clarifications about this faction, if there are any) Mechanics The Luchadors have several cards that require you to already have an action on another player's minion before you can play them or invoke their abilities. The Luchadors themselves provide those kinds of actions in the form of Set-Up actions, which can only be played on other players' minions but help you fulfill those requirements. They also have a secondary focus on retrieving and recurring actions, particularly those Set-Up actions. FAQ Questions on Senor Muchoslam Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Capa Roja Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Flor Loca Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Yellow Demon Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Out for the Count Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Pin Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Powerful Set-Up Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Quick Set-Up Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Reversal Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Smart Set-Up Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Senor Muchoslam vs the Monsters Q: A: Rule: Trivia * The artist is Francisco Rico Torres, who also designed the art of many other factions. * Within the World Tour series, this faction represents Mexico. * Yellow Demon is a reference to Blue Demon. In other languages = References = Category:Factions